Rook
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black short hair with red highlight to the left. He has an ahoge (foolish stick-up hair) by design to make the tall-looking image. Headgear: None. Eye color: Red. Earphones: Black headphone with red highlights. Does not have a mouthpiece. Dress: Tight black tanktop and red trenchcoat with collar of a dog. Tight black pants fastened with Velcro tapes for the convenience in his dog form, with black platform shoes. He wears different platform shoes by the person he meets. Others: Holds a microphone with long wire. Favorite phrase: Matasetana! (待たせたな!; Sorry, I've got ya waiting!) Nationality/Race: '''Japanese History Rook is a derivative of Yokune Ruko. The plan of the Yokune Ruko's male voicebank was to be voiced by Yuji and was fully recorded. However, one month before before the UTAU voicebank distribution, the members of the 2ch thread felt like the recording was not good enough, thus having Yuu Raichi to record the male voicebank. The concept of a voicebank of Yuji's voice remained after the Yokune Ruko project, and a separate thread was created for Rook. Voice Configuration A Japanese voicebank encoded in Hiragana, which may require conversion to Romaji for western users. His voicebank can be downloaded from the homepage link above. Piapro Piapro, which is operated by Crypton, now accepts Rook's illustrations. To clear up the issues related to copyright, users are encouraged to post the illustrations onto the site (need to create your account), and Piapro and Rook Production Team, the official association of Rook, give approval to the NON-COMMERCIAL use of these creations automatically when uploaded. To utilize this arrangement, users need to link the posts to the main illustration here. The procedure is as follows: Click "創作ツリー" and a new window opens; paste the URL of the main illustration in the box "元になった作品のピアプロURLを追加して下さい。", then click "親作品を追加する". Usage Clause Rook has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the characters. '''DISCLAIMER: This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. #Please feel free to use immediately and responsibly up to what public policy allows. Homebrewn products and distribution of such products produced with this voicebanks are allowed. It is still expected to acknowledge the author of the voicebank in the products, as the UTAU voicebank is still a product of a human. #Products using this voicebank to inflict harm or encourage criminal behavior are forbidden. The voicebank author does not hold any responsibility if any problems should rise with such harmful or criminal products by users against this prohibition. #In regards to usage of the characters and voice in R-18 (or to western users, hentai) expressions, there is no limitations, as long as specifications according to the TPO are met and cautionary statements are attached. #Political representation using the characters and/or voicebank is prohibited. #Religious expression is forbidden except for the prevailing carols and/or chants. #Grotesque violence: No limitations up to what TPO specifications allow, and cautionary statements should be noted. #YouTube and NicoNicoDouga users are not required to send feedback regarding usage of this voicebank or character. #All illustration, music and video tagging pertaining to Rook must be properly done. eg. ルーク(utau) to prevent mistagging. Please rely on your best judgment in this regard. #Redistribution of this voicebank is not allowed, unless the original file link dies. Only then can you reupload it elsewhere. #This character does not have a configured oto.ini. You may distribute fixed oto.ini files for this character freely. #The author is not responsible for problems arising from usage of this voicebank and character. This article is written based on available data of the character from the official page. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:VIPPERloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:UTAUloids released in 2009